


The Cerulean Detective

by TheatricSmile



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Social Link Endings, But Useless, Dojima-san Kicks the Bucket Early, Multi, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Slow Burn, Teddie is Cawute, Twin Narukami and Seta, Wild Card Naoto, murder mystery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricSmile/pseuds/TheatricSmile
Summary: In the town of Yasoinaba, Naoto Shirogane takes on the case of finding a long-lost brother on top of hunting down whoever is kidnapping the townsfolk.Much to their misfortune: it seems that handling an assistant with far less free time then they, a hysteric client who insists that her dreams are prophetic, and convincing the entire police force they can handle the case on their own will take more work than expected.And why is some long-nosed bald man insisting that they need to make bonds to save the world?- Abandoned, sorry...I think I'll rewrite this one.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie (mentioned), Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto
Kudos: 5





	1. The Client

Their legs hurt.

Their feet burned.

Their shoes threatened to pull apart at the seams.

Sad, they've had this pair for a few months now.

Naoto was sick of running but they knew if they stopped right now and right here, there would be a worse fate waiting for them. They dragged Yumi by the arm but mainly so they didn't split up on the streets. Around them, their friends dashed down the stairs of the inn - lamps glowing warmly.

They didn't need to look to know that the portal was close by.

Naoto cleared the corner and saw both shattered Seal and portal before them.

The seal, they'd almost forgotten about the seal until they saw it. It was the last one - all others locked firmly under circles. Naoto tried to look for the white chalk they usually had on hand but found it instead within Yosuke's hand.

"Go on without me!" he shouted, shoving the duo forth. "I'll catch up."

The detective chose to run faster and slammed through the whirlpool of color.

There was a brief pause as they hung in the air, the wall before them and they thought 'oh bugger' before crashing.

Naoto crashed and landed on the concrete ground. Then Yumi fell on them, then Yukiko, then Kanji, then Rise, and at which point Naoto passed out from hitting their head harshly against the brick wall.

\- Insert Backward Time Skip? -

"I'm so glad that the weather is clearing up for the week." Yosuke Hanamura mused out loud while scrolling through his texts. Naoto couldn't imagine who on Earth would be texting him at this hour. "Although traffic is still pretty bad. Something about an incident in downtown."

The detective themself looked up from the desk cabinets - new email from the IPD, gotta read _that_ soon - and looked at the muted television in the corner of the room.

"Although working on paperwork while it's raining is quite relaxing... the weather has been acting strangely for the past three months. Yosuke, can you turn up the volume."

Their secretary - part-time actually, neither understood how he got the job but Yosuke dealt with corpses well and willingly ran midnight grocery trips if asked. He looked at the TV just in time for a newsflash to hit.

Headlines ran across the bottom of the screen like a sprinter through a marathon. **Newscast reporter found in the slums, soon after admitted to asylum.**

A face popped up and Naoto didn't have to wonder why it looked familiar.

"Hey, that's Mayumi Yamano!" Captain Obvious pointed out, "Didja know that she used to stay at the Amagi Inn between interviews?"

"Yosuke... I know all of this already. You may not know this but I worked on the case before it was closed," they told him annoyed. "Shame her mind's long gone though. We might've been able to find her kidnapper."

A loud knock rung through the room, bring both occupants to a stop.

Then a second then a third. Naoto stood up only so they could see who was mad enough to show up at this hour. They gripped the handle when a fleeting thought recalled Officer Dojima's last email. They forged on and forced the door open then stopped.

Stared actually, it was embarrassing - no horrifying - how they had composed themself in front of the then stranger.

"Pardon the intrusion," Yumi Narukami spoke like she was on the screen with one hand around the mic. "But I've heard you're Japan's finest detective?"


	2. Surfing the Headlines: Cruising Down to the Midnight Channel

It's not that Naoto disliked Yumi. They just had a private investigation of their own on the Narukami family's secrets... that may have taken up much of their free time. Most of their free time.

They didn't spend hours of going through their connections to dig up secrets on them but if held at gunpoint...

No, Naoto wouldn't admit to anything.

Determined to not let her see their panic, Naoto dug their nails in. “Then your info is incorrect. I’m not a detective.”

Yumi paused under the doorframe. “Not a detective?” she asked, one eyebrow quirked. “Your sign says otherwise.”

“It’s outdated,” Yosuke butted in. “Nobody cares when their problems get solved.”

“Right… cases.” Her face darkened for a moment before passing into placid tranquility. “There’s a case I need you to investigate.” She brought out a suitcase from underneath her long red raincoat. “Should we take this into your office?” Yumi asked as an afterthought.

Naoto stood up. “Of course. Yosuke… feel free to leave. I don’t wish to keep you any longer than necessary.”

"Alrighty," Yosuke agreed, shooting one last look at Narukami before standing up and leaving.

Yumi snorted before slipping past Naoto and sitting on the chair in front of their desk. They turned to follow her.

Naoto took their seat, folding their fingers together. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m sure you know of the crisis fifteen years ago. My brother disappeared without a trace after our mother divorced our father. Even with all of our connections, they uncovered nothing.

“Mother stopped. She couldn’t keep up the search while running the group alone.

“Lately, my dreams have been unsettling to say. A world much like ours but uncanny tar creatures roam the streets. Where Yasoinaba lies in our world, ruins lie there.

“I suspect that world is where those missing in the city go to.”

Naoto blinked slow. “And why do you think I should consider this?”

Yumi fidgeted before answering. It’s just as likely that she could’ve been honest or lying. “Have you heard of the Midnight Channel?”

“Who hasn’t?” the young investigator replied. “Why? I considered it mere gossip, however…”

“Watch it sometime. You might even get new insight to your investigation.”

_ Heartbeat, heartbreak _

_ How do I go on without you _

_ Cus all I see is grey _

_ My limbs are heavy _

_ I miss you like _

_ Moon to sun _

_ Never to meet _

_ Heartbeat, Heartbreak _

_ How do I go on without you _

_ You tell me goodbye _

_ One more yesterday _

_ Heartbeat, Heartbreak _

_ I don’t know what matters anymore _

“Turn the radio off,” Yosuke mutters for the first time since the two of them climbed into the limousine. “I don’t want to hear this stupid song anymore.”

The chauffeur blinked in astonishment before obliging. Silence somehow felt more awful and Naoto pressed their face further against the window. Rain flooded the streets, causing traffic to be the worse in _years_.

“How far until Narukami’s house?”

“A bit further, ma’am. Don’t you worry.”

“Thanks.”

The quiet vehicle drove on.

Naoto thought back to the night after Yumi's arrival. They returned to the apartment they lived in. If Naoto wanted to check the Midnight Channel, it would’ve been easier on the large office TV but her small personal one suited its purpose fine.

They unplugged the device - set an alarm for 5 minutes before midnight then went to sleep.

Alarm rung. Naoto stared at a black screen for what could have been the longest 5 minutes in their life.

Dark staticy bits formed possibly a human figure concealed in fog. They folded upon themselves and seemed to be in great pain - shaking back and forth.

A voice muttered intelligible words, but it grew louder. _I am thou..._ The static seeped into their thoughts. Words echoed from wall to wall but only in their imagination.

_Thou art I and I are thou and thou art I and-_

_NOW, OPEN THE DOOR!_

Naoto thrust one arm forward and it sunk into the screen without much resistance. They stared at the sight of it - unable to comprehend what was going on. Arms shouldn't be able to phase through solid matter, right?

They didn't like having their arm hanging out in nothingness and tried to pull out of the TV.

It remained firmly stuck.

Naoto pulled harder and harder, eventually flinging themselves backward. The TV fell off the dresser and onto the ground. It shattered with a loud sound.


	3. Dream in Blues and Greys

This wasn't Naoto's usual dreams. Not that they would tell anyone of them but even blue bars were far out of their imagination. They scanned the room warily, finding it lacking in horrors or disturbing sights. The bar could've been any bar on a weekend night, the few shadowy customers nursing half-drunken glasses at the counter. Even a few passed out in the booths or tables.

Naoto themself sat at a table in seemingly the center of the room. A bald short man cradled a deck of plain black cards in his hands across from them. His nose was an awfully long length and Naoto doubted that they could take someone like him seriously.

"What an intriguing guest we have here. And one with a riveting fortune no less..." he chuckled before placing the cards down. "You wouldn't mind if I read your fortune? I doubt I'll get a chance like this again."

Having a feeling that the man would do it, either way, Naoto slightly nodded their head.

"Good."

Miraculously five cards spread out in a semi-circle. Nothing noted a way how they moved on their own. They could see now the thin white lines etched into the darkness of the covers.

"This isn't my usual deck but it'll do. After all, it's not what the cards look like that matters but what you do with them that does."

Second, from the right, the card flipped to reveal a crescent moon. Nothing more and nothing less but it was very faded. Faded enough for the sketch to be barely legible.

"The moon in the immediate future... a mystery is about to start. The questions you ask may advance the story or stop it completely. And beyond that,"

On the other side, it's counterpart flipped to reveal...

"The High Priestess: you'll be surrounded by secrets and encounter self-doubt. In the near future, you'll come in need of our services and only then will we offer our contract to you.

"In the meantime, I'm Igor - the owner of the Velvet Room. This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. Those two in the back- their names are Agatha and Victor. They are your attendants and will help you with your incoming journey."

The aforementioned duo looked up and waved but made no move to introduce themselves.

"Farewell, wildcard."

-

Naoto wouldn't think much of it until the week had passed.

-

Naoto chose to bike to the investigative agency in the morning. They lived close enough to not need public transport but just far enough to need a light vehicle of their own. So motorcycle. Because if Naoto was going to go anywhere, they were going to go there in style.

They hadn't thought much of it when they discovered the door to still be locked. There were indeed times when Naoto arrived earlier then Yosuke and times when he never showed up at all. Being close to the weekend and all, not much would be done. Some paperwork or perhaps finishing up a report for a previous case. Naoto started a fresh pot before settling in.

Only the sound of knocking shook them out of the pace they had set; slow and steady. They got up to answer the door, wondering who it could be.

A new client perhaps?

Yukiko waited calmly and patiently on the welcome doormat. A steep contrast from her parents. Naoto knew only of the two as very traditional, workaholics from the amount of time spent on working at the inn, and very protective of their daughter. They managed to make Yukiko oblivious to dating and... other such things until she went into high school.

Now that the two of them were standing right before Naoto, they could tell that the pressure of work was weighing down on them. Yukiko resembled her mother greatly if not a bit taller. Her father looked... plain.

"Shirogane-san?" Amagi-san asked her voice wispy faint. "People keep sending threats over the mail and telephone... Please, look after Yukiko-chan for... a week or so? The police refuse to do anything about this and I'm worried for her... especially since they've been getting worse and worse."

"Mother..." Yukiko complained, covering her face so only bits of flushed cheeks could be seen. "I can look after myself perfectly fine. You shouldn't take the-"

"I'll clean up a room for her," Naoto blurted out. They don't know why but... it felt of the most important that Naoto protected Yukiko even as acquaintances.

-

"...you didn't have to do it."

Naoto looked up from reading a few articles on the recent disappearances. There seemed to be no connection between them or so the police claimed. They could feel that there was one but... couldn't place the words for it.

"It's no skin off my back," the investigator commented wryly. "Really, I moved into an apartment with two bedrooms and was wondering what I was going to do with the second."

"Thank you." Yukiko's voice had become lighter and relieved by the response.

Someone knocked on the door. Naoto gets up to answer it but Yukiko is closer, faster to open the door. "Hello?"

Unsurprisingly, it's Yosuke.

He looked surprised to see Yukiko, tucking his work apron under one arm. "Hey there, Yukiko. Sorry, I'm late. Dad scheduled a '_surprise_' shift instead of asking me today. I couldn't even use my phone because he's such a- nevermind, have you looked outside the window yet?"

"No?"

"When I arrived, there was a '_car_' on the curb. Apparently Narukami set up a meeting?" Yosuke scanned Naoto's expression for a reaction, not finding something he expected. "She didn't, did she?"

They got up instead of answering. Not Yosuke's question at least. "You'll be okay getting home alone, Yukiko?"

"I've done it before, you know," she told Naoto as the three walked out of the door. "But do you want me to make dinner? My cooking's gotten better..."

Naoto frantically shook their head. "I can pick up something on the way home. You really don't have to- Huh?"

Outside of the apartment building, a vehicle was indeed parked on the curb. It wasn't the car that Naoto immediately imagined upon Yosuke's words but one that stretched the meaning of cars. On top of that, it had to be easily five meters long.

All in all, there was a limousine right in front of the front door.

"Yeah, it's really ridiculous."

So that's how Naoto got themselves a free ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Velvet Room scene is meh, I don't think I did Igor justice but it was dragging out way longer then I thought it would so...


	4. Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is what I'm posting

The limousine came to a stop in the middle of a townhouse-filled road in a district only notable for housing and a somewhat good education. It stopped before one such townhouse, stairs leading to presumably the generator room or basement. Naoto climbed out on their own, politely refusing the driver's offer to help. They looked left to right before heading up the stairs.

Yosuke attempted to do the same but tripped and fell back down the stairs. "Ack. What a disaster..."

Naoto pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently. A strong fish aroma drifted out of an open window that they couldn't see from their position. It's at this point that they remember that they haven't eaten lunch yet as their stomach grumbles. They rung the bell again then took a step back.

"You think that she might've forgotten about us?" Yosuke asked once he reached the top of the stairwell. "When I was in high school, if the teacher didn't- Woah!"

The door swung open. A teenager with brown hair and eyes seemed alarmed to see them. She held a paper folder under one arm.

"Hey there, Nanako! Where's your big sis?" Yosuke greeted her, scanning the room behind her.

Nanako hummed. "She had to do some work in the home office... Yumi-onechan told me that if you two arrived while she's busy, I should make you wait in the living room. There are usually snacks on the coffee table but we ran out. You don't mind waiting until dinner?" She turned and they followed her into the apartment.

Naoto took the opportunity to look around. Or at least as much as they could before drawing Nanako's attention; the girl went back to doing homework. It was more difficult stuff then the subjects that they recalled doing in high school themselves but not too much for them to solve in their mind.

The apartment could've been found on the front cover of any home design magazine; it's monochromatic theming and minimalistic furniture impressed the word future into Naoto's mind.

A large screen TV hung in front of an L-shaped couch, an armchair joining it in surrounding a glass short table. That's where Nanako, lying across the backless portion, worked on a project. The aforementioned tray took up much of the surface of the table otherwise, empty save for the vase full of golden flowers.

Daffodils, Naoto recalled as they took their seat across from the girl.

"Need any help?" they asked after a few minutes. "I'm happy to help if so."

Nanako frantically shook her head. "It's actually easier than my other classes. Unless you can help me with chemistry then no. Tatsumi-san or Yumi-chan helps out with tests and stuff I don't understand. "My dad used to do as well whenever he returned from work early but..." She stared at the papers then stored them under the table. "I'll check on big sis for you."

She bounced up the stairs. Once out of earshot, Yosuke reached for the TV remote and flipped through the channel menu.

"Man, nothing good is on right now. What do you feel about some good ole fashioned game shows? Because there are only Korean dramas if you're into that kind of thing..."

"Nobody is into Korean dramas, Yosuke. Don't be ridiculous." Naoto craned their head for a better view of the TV. "There's a lot of anime in the evening. Is that Boruto?"

"Looks like it. Out of all the mangas they had to animate... I miss when I could go on any TV and find an episode of Digimon. The creatures were awful in designing but their plot could beat Pokemon any day of the week." Yosuke turned off the TV in time for the two to hear footsteps coming downstairs. "Yumi?"

A previously hidden or an overlooked door opened, Yumi stepping out in casual clothes. She grinned at the two sitting on the couch. "You finally arrived! I've made dinner for five so everyone can get seconds if they want. Let's go to the dining room. Everything's been warming up in the oven."

Narukami firmly pushed the trio through a short hallway into another room.

Naoto spotted a framed armband as they went past but couldn't read the kanji without stopping. They insisted on helping Narukami with the dishes who obliged, assigning small tasks easily accomplished by Nanako. Pouring out bowls of miso soup then adding equal amounts of tofu and seaweed. Arranging the sashimi to look pleasing to the eye.

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to help," Yumi firmly told them.

"...Alright then," Naoto ground out and set out on their assigned duties.

-

After dinner, Narukami gestured for Naoto to follow her into the patio outback. She held a plate of shortbread cookies in one hand and two mugs in the other. The night felt colder than the day before.

Yumi placed one mug - full of dark liquid now that Naoto could peer within - in arms reach of the detective and gestured for them to drink. "It's not poisoned," she said amused then sipped at her own. A sigh slipped out of her lips and Naoto decided to drink as well.

They blinked in surprise at the taste. "It's... excellent. Not too bitter and not too sweetened. The blend is even high class... this is meant for expressos, right?"

"Got it in one try. Perfect guess, investigator although I'm not surprised." Yumi quirked a smile and crossed her legs, leaning in towards Naoto. "My uncle worked in the force and every single one was soaked in caffeine or alcohol. He just happened to be in both camps.

"I learned to make coffee for Nanako when she started getting jitters past her father's death. Her criticisms helped make the beverage as good as the stuff I recall drinking in university in Tokyo."

Naoto nodded, somehow they could never make a pot like Jasmine Blues Bistro - one of their regrets about moving away. "I tried coffee-brewing when I first arrived but couldn't make anything up to my expectations."

"My parents disagreed at first but were soon won over by their expresso shots. One of the few drinks I never bothered with mastering..." Yumi looked up at the darkening sky and stood up.

"It's getting late. I'll have my driver see you two home. The bike will arrive in the morning so no need for concerns."

Their coffee drained away faster then expected and Naoto shook the dregs around the bottom of the mug, leaving a long trail of dark brown behind. "If I didn't know you're working with me, I'll be concerned about the amount of detail you're paying to everything.

"But yes, a client's parents pleaded that I protected their child from kidnappers." Naoto stared into the empty mug when the thought hit them. It must've Naurkami as well if her tone was any indication.

"You've let her walk in the city alone? I'm quite surprised that an ace detective like yourself would make such a simple mistake. Time to move along. There have been rumors of kidnappings all around here and it would be a shame if Amagi joined their ranks."

Nanako seemed disappointed to see the duo go even though she put up the flimsy mask of being cold. She pouted and waved farewell, ducking back inside underneath Narukami's arm.

The same limousine driver who took Naoto and Yosuke to the townhouse seemed fine with having to drive them back before returning to their own home.

-

The limousine driver - Kyoka, Naoto noted it for later in her case notes - dropped off the duo outside of Naoto's apartment at their request. Naoto got out and scanned the area before entering the apartment building.

Her assistant climbed out as well - half-expecting to be outside of the office before realizing just as the limousine went around the corner. Yosuke watched the vehicle go before following Naoto inside.

She seemed agitated for some reason, questioning the receptionist before heading for the stairs. Naoto disliked having to be stuck in a small space with others and was able to procure a key for the stairs from the landlord.

"Hey, Shirogane-buchou!" Yosuke shouted - half-shouted from the bottom of the stairs but they didn't falter at their fast pace. "What's got you in a tizzy?" He sighed once it became clear that the private investigator wouldn't explain. Yosuke ran up the stairs, sticking to the bar on the side to keep his balance.

They reached the fourth floor where Naoto's flat was located.

Naoto stood at their front door, making no move to enter.

"Uh... you good?"

They turned to face Yosuke, showing the pair of keys in hand. Their expression was placid even as they responded, "Yukiko hasn't checked in with the receptionist or else the spare key wouldn't be in my hand. The front door is locked, meaning that Yukiko never entered the apartment... She got kidnapped, didn't she?"

"Well... let's check the path she might've taken in the morning!" Yosuke suggested, his voice shaking as he wondered what could've taken her within the city. Some dark killer who got off on strangling random townsfolk until their skin turned icy blue. Perhaps someone who made their cash in blood and flesh. "It's late and she couldn't have gotten that far away-"

"We are going now." Naoto stormed down the hallway, keys shoved into jacket pockets. "Don't flail around while she could still be in the city! We have to look through the city before it's too late!"

-

"Shirogane-buchou, do you know where are we even going?" Yosuke asked after wandering into the fifth alleyway and encountering of all things, a couple copulating in a dumpster. Or he thought them a couple. "Does she take any other paths as-"

"What is that?"

Naoto was staring down the final alleyway, the one behind the office and easily accessible by the fire escape stairs from the roof. They stepped to the right so Yosuke could see what had disturbed them in their frantic search. A large rip in reality glowed and fluctuated without a hint of the source.

"This... this wasn't here before."

> _Step closer..._

"Do you think it's where Yukiko went?" Naoto asked, picking up a metal pole for protection. "It's our biggest clue so far."

> _Let me show you the reality of your truth..._

"You mean besides the vast number of drug dealers, prostitutes, and hobos we've encountered? Sure, it's not like something will go wrong." Yosuke then knocked on a board of wood. It might've been placed thereafter been removed from the wood fencing in the alley of all places. "Are you hearing that as well?"

> _Step closer... and enter..._

Naoto shot him a baffled look. "Hearing what? Because I'm only hearing the city."

> _Yosuke..._

"I- I think I know this voice."

> _Listen to me..._

"Get away from the tear! Yosuke, what are you-"

Then Naoto was alone, staring at the rip with a metal pole about half their height. The night was starting to fall and the caffeine rush kicked in. They adjusted their gun straps before entering the new world.


	5. Stupid Mascot Bear in need of Good Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a part about the dinner in the last chapter but... Nah. You'll just have to guess what happened.

Fog. Heavy dense white fog as far as the eye could see. It blanketed the lower half of the city which combined with the shadows cast over by the tall skyscrapers blinded Naoto as they entered the world. They barely saw anything around them but their vision mattered little when a strong seemingly magnetic force urged them forward. It somehow led Naoto out of the back alley and onto an empty street.

They looked up to see a burning hot pink sun in which light couldn't touch them among the darkness. But oh god, did the pain hurt. Naoto did see something odd in the sky though.

Strange beings of various shapes took flight between rooftops - their wings beat against the wind to carry their weight. Large divine beings carrying swords and shields or small feminine beings that left trails of glitter.

Looking down, Naoto noticed that such creatures also roamed the streets.

Somehow they knew that to engage in battle with them or contact would spell their doom. The creatures had a critical advantage over Naoto: an ability to see clearly through the fog.

Naoto ducked for cover in a small lane between two buildings. They had noted that shadows didn't emerge nor enter the lane and yet...It felt safer than roaming the streets, half-blind and very very lost.

They slammed face-first into an odd round object that too fell back on the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry-" it took one good look at Naoto and screeched, rolling around on the dirt. "Eeeek! It's another human! Ah! Ah! What would sensei do? Oh no, I don't remember! Sensei, I'm sorry I'm so useless at this! I can't do anything without you! Not even cast Agi correctly!"

The odd being - which felt soft like a child's toy and silhouette resembled much of a mascot costume found on TV shows - whimpered and curled up. It looked... somehow pitiful without Naoto truly being able to see.

Out of curiosity, they kicked it in the side - interested in seeing what would happen. Would the costume fold in of itself?

Much to Naoto's horror, the mascot bounced between the narrow walls before at last, landing in the dumpster with a loud crash.

"Huh? Where am I?" a soft squeaky voice drifted out of the open lid. "Is this... a dumpster?"

Naoto stepped up on a pile of cinder blocks and peered in. "Stop crying. It won't save you from getting killed," they told the startled mascot. "I think we can strike up a deal if you get out. Help me find my friends and I'll help you find your sensei."

"Really?" Naoto envisioned the mascot to have a delighted expression. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

While pulling the teddy bear out of the dumpster, a tarot card appeared in their vision and mind. It was blank with the white design of a compass rose. Two soft voices murmured not into Naoto's ears but from deep within, "You have wound the string of the Star Arcana into your Wheel of Fortune. This social link will be one of the keys to solving your mystery and venturing further along your journey. From here on out, strengths and weaknesses of enemies will be remembered for later battles."

"Uh... Oh right! You need a pair of glasses to see through the fog, right?"

"That would be helpful," Naoto said dryly. "But more so of your name."

Something was placed into their hands and they placed them over their ears. Just like magic, the fog vanished - letting Naoto see clearly the mascot being next to them. It was actually up to their shoulders but still rather large. A zipper went around its neck with the fastener behind its head.

"Huh? My name? Well... Sensei calls me Teddie and I suppose you can too! You seem like a nice person! So you mentioned your friends?"

"Yes, Yosuke Hanamura and Yukiko Amagi. My name is Naoto Shirogane. Pleased to meet you, Teddie." Naoto took Teddie by the hand and shook it up and down in a handshake. "Do you know where they are?"

Teddie hummed deep in thought before nodding. "Yep! There's an inn a bit far from here and it smeeells of humans! Hmm... Oh! A Pixie said you should meet her at the entrance.

"Well, she said your name then something about something called the Velvet Room but I'm sure you know what she was talking about!"

Naoto had no clue what a Pixie was, let alone how it figured out what the Velvet Room or who sent it. They did know that it was where they needed to go and it might be worth hearing out what the Pixie had to say.

-

Apparently, a Pixie was a small tiny human-like being in a purple catsuit with large wings. The wings were around the same size as the Pixie, keeping it afloat in the air. Dark red curls in a pixie cut framed its miniature head.

They stood in front of the Amagi Inn or a facsimile. The inn, in reality, looked far more rundown - a few windows going without replacements and the paint cracking at places left between retouches. A general sense of sadness to the whole building in general. Instead, the copy held a regal aura, stone instead of wood. Something about the other inn felt as though it was meant for a princess instead.

"There you are! I've been waiting for... not that long actually! Someone named Henry - no, you haven't met him yet but his siblings supposedly did - remembered that you don't know anything about being a Devil Summoner and sent me!"

The Pixie tried to fly up to Naoto but was stopped by having a gun pointed towards her head. "Aiya! Ok, I won't get close then... sheesh, they keep getting more terrifying! I wish that attendant warned me ahead of time." She floated back to a safe distance before continuing to talk.

"Hmm... you look like the person who would appreciate having something to compare to when learning about something new. Since you worked with the police in the past... what do you recall about negotiating with hostage takers or kidnappers?"

Naoto thought that it was ironic considering the situation they were currently in. They hadn't dealt with such a problem in a long time that it was difficult to recall what that they had learned in the academy. "Generally, the officers debate if they want to hear out the demands. It depends on if they can overtake the attacker before any harm comes to the victims."

The Pixie nodded, gaining vibrant energy difficult for Naoto to look at. "Yay! The first tip towards negotiation! Deciding who you want to negotiate with! Demons - that's who you're negotiating with - won't join you unless you share a similar or higher strength. Those with counterparts in your group already won't negotiate at all. They'll give you something then leave, ending the fight before it starts."

"Then the ransom is mainly money or being spared. However those demons you speak of won't be sticking to those alone if my guess is correct..."

Teddie scanned the streets, looking a bit bored with the conversation going on without being able to join. He rolled around on his side before bouncing back up on his feet.

"Another correct answer!" the Pixie cheered. "Demons will also ask for spiritual or health energy in exchange. Items are also frequent demands but there is always the chance that you might not have the item in stock. Unlike humans, a few demands can go unfulfilled before the demon gets all antsy and angry. That... should be everything! Ok, I'll join you!"

"Huh?" both investigator and mascot asked just in time for Naoto to get a face-full of Pixie. Then the demon disappeared yet its voice continued to speak without Teddie hearing her as well.

"Hello! I'm Pixie of the Lovers Arcana and I'm so happy to be able to work with you! If you're surprised, don't be - the Velvet Room usually lets Pixies work with newbies like you so they don't kick the bucket tooo early! C'mon, let's go! There's a human in need of saving."

And with two new allies by their side, Naoto entered the false inn in search of their friends.

-

"Should I be looking for anything in particular?"

Teddie sniffed the air curiously then fell back on his back, rolling around the ground in surprise.

"A shadow! There are two shadows in the building!" he gasped out. "That confirms it then, only humans can bring forth shadows from distorted desires! One of them is close by!"

Naoto looked around and saw the hallway out of the entrance hall. They entered, finding their path blocked by an odd demon shaped like a large bell with limbs. It sighed at the sight of the group. "Oh... we're fighting now? I'm soo tired. Can you just go away and not bother me?"

The demon tried to move past them but the hallway was pretty narrow without three people standing around. "...Sigh. You want something from me, don't you?"

"Join me?" Naoto asked, jumping the gun entirely.

"Hmm... do you have a life stone? It's a nice snack I suppose."

"Ah, I don't. Apologies."

"Nevermind then... some of your health then?"

Naoto should've specified what Pixie meant by giving health but she didn't seem interested in answering questions. Especially after joining them.

They did suspect what it could mean though and accepted to prove their hypothesis. A sudden strike of pain rippled through their arm as a small cut formed - quickly scabbing over, faster then Naoto expected. It did not stop a few drops of blood from trailing down their arm and disappearing.

"Ok... that's enough. I'll join you." The demon looked over Naoto then looked satisfied. "Yeah, you're pretty strong. I'm Knocker... of the Jira race. Hope we'll get along, okay?"

Knocker merged with Naoto's mind, leaving the passage clear. His stats were a bit weaker then Pixie even. If they didn't have a pole and gun, they might've doubted their chances against the shadow.

-

Teddie led Naoto across the entire first floor of the inn then out into a courtyard that they doubted would be found behind the inn in the reality. It connected the inn with what Naoto knew to be a tea house.

Yosuke was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center. He stared far beyond Naoto yet seemed to be in a daze that they couldn't shake him out of.

A gasp urged Naoto to turn around. Teddie stared at the shadows where something was forming. Something with golden eyes and a cocky smirk, unlike its counterpart. "Two Yosukes?"

The Yosuke clone laughed at Teddie's accusation. "No... I'm far greater than _that_ filth. You must be so disappointed to learn that you've wasted your time for naught. Turn back and perhaps I'll spare you.

"After all, partner's word is the law."

"I'm not leaving," Naoto snapped back. Pixie swapped places with the frightened Knocker. "And Yosuke isn't useless."

Yosuke closed his eyes and covered his eyes in a futile attempt to hide from the shadow clone. It laughed, a harsh loud sound that echoed throughout the courtyard. "What a shame. Partner didn't tell me to kill anyone else but needs must!"

The Yosuke clone exploded into black smoke that grew and grew, breaking down a portion of the outer wall.

Teddie dragged Yosuke off the fountain rim and back to the inn's front door. Naoto took a step back as well - grabbing the metal pipe that hung off their belt.

From the smoke, emerged- "What is that?"- a slim short dark body with two enormous hands and half-merged into the head of a camouflage-colored frog. It had a large sharp grin as it peered down at the duo.

"I am the shadow... the true self! I'll crush everything useless to me...

"Starting with you!"


	6. Persona Gained... Velvet Room Key Gained!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game mechanics go go go go!!

Yosuke's shadow started the fight with a light wind thrown through the courtyard. Naoto almost tripped before regaining their balance, looking towards Teddie for his status. The mascot had been tossed far from Yosuke who laid on the stoop of the inn, unusually quieter than before.

"Eep! A wind attack! That means electric must be its weakness!"

"Electric, huh." Naoto looked through the things that they had found in the city, among them a small yellow stone with a lightning bolt carving.

"This probably holds plenty of electricity to harm that shadow... hiyah!"

They wound up their arm and threw. The stone made contact with the froggy half - instantly exploding and causing the shadow's health to be halved. It fell onto its knees.

"Senpai! You hit the enemy's weakness! Now you can move in for a follow-up attack!" Teddie cheered. He had managed to get the true Yosuke to safety.

"Move quickly or it'll get up again!"

Pixie darted in front of Naoto - they've forgotten she was still there, in the back of their mind.

"Zio!" she shouted, waving her hand and light sparks came out.

Those sparks were able to cause the shadow to explode into black smoke. It shrunk and shrunk until it returned to its original form.

"Noo... how could I be stopped by humans? Partner... forgive me..."

"...Ugh, where am I?" Yosuke sat up before seeing the shadowy form of him. "Huh? Another me? What kind of joke is this?" he said annoyed, walking over to the shadow.

"Yosuke... you shouldn't reject it," Teddie told him sadly. "It'll only make the shadow stronger and attack us again. Please, listen to what it has to say before accepting it."

The shadow stared up at Yosuke. "We used to dream of becoming a musician... is that still possible?" it whispered sadly. "Dropping out of college seemed like a good idea back then... Keeping our grades up felt pointless without Partner around."

Yosuke knelt to reach a similar height as his shadow. "Then we'll just have to try harder. Find other ways to reach our dreams. Dropping out isn't the end of the world."

Then the shadow turned into a tarot card.

He grabbed it before stumbling over his own feet. "Oh man, the energy crash..."

"Will Yukiko be fine if we leave the Mist World?" Naoto asked Teddie who blinked confused before he realized what they meant.

"Yep! The big shadow keeps the smaller shadows away from its host... until the fog disappears. Sensei explains that fog and rain are connected to the weather in your world."

Naoto tried to recall the weather forecast from that morning but it felt more like years than actual hours. "Then we only have fourteen days or two weeks to infiltrate the other floors of the inn. You'll be fine alone here, right?"

Teddie nodded, looking as though he was tearing up. "Uh-huh! Make sure to return soon though... it's scary in the city... Oh and take this with you!" He placed another pair of glasses into Naoto's hands. "Yosuke will need it to return home safely!"

The trio walked through the inn's first floor, noting how empty of life it was. Not even the various guest rooms among the corridor held a few potential shadows hiding.

In the lobby, a blue glowing butterfly danced around the receptionist's desk. It seemed to have a trail of little cerulean dots. Naoto, enthralled by the light, stepped closer and reached out towards the butterfly. The butterfly landed on their hand, wings flexing in and out. "How... beautiful," they murmured.

Yosuke and Teddie stood beside them in time for a blinding light to swallow their vision whole.

Then they were in the alleyway Teddie had claimed for shelter, facing the entrance.

"Huh?" Teddie turned around and gasped. "Oh! There's a new rip. If you go through, you might end up back in the other world!"

A glowing tear floated behind them, seemingly connected to the brick wall that marked the end of the alley. It looked much like the slit they had entered - the emptiness filled with an everchanging light.

Naoto helped Yosuke through then turned to pat Teddie on the head. He flushed and hid his cheeks, looking up to see that he was alone.

"Oh... goodbye then..."

-

Naoto was stunned to found themselves in the alley behind their apartment building.

Not really planning on driving Yosuke home on a motorcycle in the dead of night, they hauled him up through the fire escape until they found their flat. Yosuke grunted when he landed on the couch - passing out immediately.

Naoto sighed relieved then went to sleep in their bed.

-

For some reason, Naoto felt that the Velvet Room was caught off guard to see them and their room-change. It must've been the deck of cards Igor spilled across the table: oddly the reversed Chariot, Hierophant, and the Empress stuck out to them.

Or that the duo stumbled and fell over each other behind the bar.

"Ah, welcome Wild Card to the Velvet Room... It seems that your arrival has been advanced far earlier then we planned for," Igor greeted, waving one hand as the deck of cards recollected themselves into the palm of his hand. "Without a Persona, you can only make use of our Demon services - provided by Henry, your third and final attendant."

A third pale-haired man in vibrant blue stepped up to the table, holding an empty silver plate atop his arm. "You mentioned me?" His voice sounded as smooth as velvet.

Igor shuffled his cards before setting them back on the table. "Of course, do you mind if you instruct the guest on how to fuse demons while I check on with the lord? It'll only take a minute."

Regardless of what Henry thought, the master of the Velvet Room got up from his chair and walked away. His dwarfed height immediately became obvious when Igor wasn't sitting. He disappeared behind a door that Naoto hadn't noticed before.

"...so Demon Fusion!" Henry didn't sit on the newly vacated seat but rather remained standing by Naoto's side. "You must have two demons at this point, correct?"

Two cards formed in front of Naoto when they thought about Pixie and Naoto, lying on the silver tray. A heart split in two next to one resembling much like the card Yosuke had gained from accepting his own shadow. They tilted their head to try to make sense of it.

Henry caught on to their thoughts. "Ah, this is Knocker's card, not the one that the Magician uses for his Persona. They're entirely different topics altogether.

"Now imagine the two cards layered over each other."

Naoto closed their eyes, seeing in their mind the two cards inter lapping with one another - the white backgrounds interlocking. A blinding light pressured them into not opening their eyes.

Then it faded away and they looked to see a whole new Persona.

"The Sandman!" Henry proclaimed, looking impressed. "A successful fusion on your first attempt no less.. you're quite a natural at this, dear guest."

The Sandman appeared to have a crescent moon for a head and a bag over its shoulder, a target painted on the fabric. Its whole body was covered in what looked to be a red bodysuit.

"Ah... it seems that our time has run out. I'll be seeing you soon but in the meantime, farewell."

Darkness began to wrap around Naoto's vision. They sunk into their chair and closed their eyes, just barely feeling something in the shape of a key weighing down their hand.

-

As they awoke, Naoto recalled that they hadn't asked Henry or the other Velvet Room attendants about the Star social link.

Then their hearing kicked in.

Their alarm was ringing away yet again at an incredibly high pitch, inducing a headache to form. Yosuke was shouting- no arguing in the living room with someone.

Naoto grimaced and got up, preparing to engage in a battle of wits with- the mailman perhaps or the one persistent bishop from the church around the block. A door suddenly slammed open, loud footsteps storming down the hallway before coming to a stop before their bedroom door.

Dread trailed their spine as they walked over to the door now being hammered away at. Naoto had only a moment to wonder who it was before the door opened abruptly; someone in a green jacket glaring much like a bull.

She stomped towards Naoto, grabbing them and pulling them down by the collar of their unchanged shirt.

"Where is Yukiko?" Chie demanded.

"Ah, Satonaka-san," Naoto greeted with their breath knocked out of them. "So kind of you to visit early in the morning. Do you wish to join us in breakfast?"

Chie angrily shook Naoto back and forth. "Yukiko's parents said she's supposed to be here! And that idiot kept blabbering on about other topics so I kicked him in the balls. Tell. Me."

Yosuke appeared by the bedroom door, still covering his crouch while limping. "I'm... so... sorry... but she's terrifying strong," he gasped - falling over from the lingering pain. "And really strong. Oh god, the pain..." Something appeared next to him but it was mostly covered by the wall, seeming looking much like a ninja.

Naoto considered their options then judged them as all bad ideas.

"She's... gone."


	7. Back to the Misty World...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie Satonaka has joined the party!
> 
> It seems as though the next shadow will be more difficult then the previous one Naoto faces...

The revelation didn't please Chie as just as Naoto thought. She demanded them to elaborate then her stomach growled, a redness creeping across her face.

"I... uh, didn't eat breakfast because I usually eat out with Yukiko..." Chie mumbled as she finally released Naoto. "Although my plans for sushi went off the rails when Yukiko's parents told me that she went home with you."

A thought hit Naoto and they blurted, "Because you thought we were sleeping together?"

"Huh? N-no... ok, maybe!" Chie defended when Yosuke shot her a startled glance. "You and Yukiko seem to spend so much time lately that I kinda got jealous."

"Sushi?" Yosuke got out his phone and placed it against his ear. "Does anyone feel like sushi?"

"Hey! Don't take my idea!"

Naoto's stomach growled as well, reminding them that they should reach an agreement before they all knelt over from starvation. "Pizza?" they suggested. Normally, Naoto would cook something basic and quick if they needed to do groceries soon. "I'll drop an order to the nearest pizza joint on my laptop."

The two glared each other down before conceding the argument to Naoto.

"Fine," Chie gritted out. "Go get your laptop then."

Because Naoto couldn't trust them to be in the same room without breaking a wall - something that actually happened according to their friends, they dragged them into the study room. They opened up their laptop for the screen to be...

"I'll pretend it's not there if you do," Yosuke said to Chie - the duo automatically averting their eyes.

"Pretend what's not there?"

Naoto navigated their way to the pizza joint website that they usually ordered pizza from. "You can look now," they promised. "Any suggestions for what pizza to order?"

Chie sat on the armrest, almost sending the chair tipping over before sliding to sit right up against Naoto. "Ooo! Meat lovers!" she said obviously. "With triple cheese."

"Meat?" Yosuke said, slamming his foot so deep into his mouth that Naoto wondered if it would be found in his stomach. "Don't you eat enough meat already? How about Greek style?"

"You just want that for the olives! Don't you know by now that it's the dumbest topping in the world!"

"Well, how many pounds did you put on this year alone?"

"Stop mentioning that, dammit! It's hard enough from Mom and Yukiko! I had to put in a whole new exercise routine! _Hours_ every day!"

"Exercise won't do all the work for you!"

"Grr..."

As amusing as watching Yosuke getting beaten up for something stupid he said, Naoto knew that they had to order soon. "_Pizza_," they empathized. "Decide on something or else I'll go with my usual: _vegetarian_."

-

Naoto had to admit that extra cheese pizza with mushrooms and pepperoni tasted pretty good. They savored the vast amount of cheese. Even Chie downed three slices then reached for a fourth but Yosuke thwarted her.

"Don't eat all the pizza!"

"I'll eat as much pizza as I want to!" Chie didn't reach for the box again. Instead, she started picking at the plain wings.

Naoto took the duty of explaining how they realized that Yukiko hadn't returned home and backtracking through the possible path she would've taken. How they came across a strange rip in reality. How Yosuke had jumped through because of an odd voice.

The shadow and Teddie Naoto encountered in the misty city. They termed that city as the Misty World.

How they were forced to return due to the shadow's battle. Naoto noted that the other shadow in the inn had to be Yukiko's holding her hostage.

At this point, Chie jumped off the counter.

"Then let's go rescue her already!" she said impatiently and darted right out of the door - dodging any attempt to stop her.

Yosuke stared at the open door then put down his second slice.

"We're going to have to fight her shadow as well, aren't we?"

-

Upon reaching the Investigative Agency's door, there was a package on the doormat. Naoto hadn't recalled asking for her grandfather to send anything over. Yet the Shirogane family seal held down the lid with no explanation.

They opened it - hands slightly shaking - to find...

"A hunting knife," Naoto declared, "and a gun? This looks rather strange..."

Yosuke took the knife as he had no skill with firearms. He tried to flip the blade only to yelp and jump back, it falling tip-first into the floor. The blade sunk an inch into the floor before stopping.

-

Teddie was waiting for them as they emerged - not from where Naoto recalled but where they had exited. He seemed startled as he hid behind a dumpster, body mostly curled up into a ball.

"You returned! Someone entered before you but they seemed really scary... They told me to get out of the way so they could save their best friend. Then the Reaper came around so I had to hide..."

"Do you know where they could've gone?" Naoto asked as Yosuke stepped out behind them, adjusting his new glasses.

"Uh... probably around the same place as the inn but... the city's changed." Teddie's expression turned frightened. "This has never happened before but... I've never seen anyone accept their shadow before so perhaps..."

Yosuke looked around the entrance of the alley before turning back. "The city seemed to have reverted to what Yasoinaba looked like before the inn had to sell off a few of its facilities to pay off its debt. Buildings like the gym, steam house, even the pool...

"Knowing Chie, she'll be in the guest gym across the street."

He led the trio down the streets and around corners until they were face to face with a building not unlike the Amagi Inn. It's smaller in comparison but the architecture is the same.

There's a double-sided door in the front. Naoto doesn't even have to go far in the gym before they see Chie on her knees, kneeling before her own shadow who wore a familiar outfit.

Green jacket and very short shorts.

If Chie hadn't been wearing her police uniform, Naoto might've mistaken them for exact copies of one another.

"Poor Yukiko! Nothing has gone right for her since high school!" the shadow's harsh voice grated on their ears.

"What a shame that the inn's falling into pieces because of the new hotels popping up lately! Who would ever look at a bankrupt motel's heir when there are prettier girls to look at! Thank god that you're always here for her!

"Doesn't it feel wonderful? For her to be suffering and you to be the one helping her up every single time?

"That power is intoxicating! I can't help but feel joyful whenever she says, 'Oh thank you Chie! I don't know what I'll ever do without you to help me!' Hah! What a slimy little-"

"Shut up!" Chie screamed, breaking down before them. Pure terror and misery radiated off her which the shadow seemed to feed on. "Yukiko's my friend! You're not me!"

The shadow cackled as she choked on her words, clenching at her throat before falling over.

"You can't keep all those feelings down... goodness knows what might happen to you. I am the shadow- the true self... Hey!"

Yosuke started pulling the unconscious Chie away from the shadow.

"What are you doing? Trying to defend the 'true me'? Then I'll make you pay for your insolence!" The shadow exploded into black smoke much like Yosuke's own. It morphed into something tall and wide before the smoke parted to reveal a-

Three female Yasogami students struggled to bear the weight of a yellow dominatrix with a hood covering her head. Still, long black hair that ended in sharp tentacles escaped it. A red smile was drawn over the eyeslits.

"Don't think that you can win easy!"

-

"Gaf- ah!" Shadow Chie's long black hair wrapped around Yosuke and tossed him across the room. He shouted in alarm as he landed atop of an exercise machine. "Dammit! I can't use any of my attacks without being interrupted!"

Naoto had the same problem: despite their new Demon's strength against her, it kept getting struck by lightning and collapsing. They noted early on that physical attacks wouldn't work on the shadow.

_Naoto..._

_Naoto..._

"Yosuke?" they asked confused. Naoto moved into a defensive position in time to block light sparks, tingling among their skin. "Did you say my name?"

He turned to look at them. "Oh no. You cannot be hallucinating at a time like this!"

Teddie tossed a Garu stone at the shadow, doing a mediocre amount of damage due to the shield around it. "Huh? It's blocking its weakness but I can sense another! Someone use light attacks!"

_Call upon me..._

"Stupid bear! Do you even know what you're talking about!?!"

_And say..._

Naoto looked up in time for a card to descend from the ceiling. It glimmered and glowed a familiar shade of blue. Upon instinct, they crushed it under their fist much like Yosuke had done so earlier.

"Per-" This was all beginning to feel familiar. "So-" Like a faded dream. "Na!" And then it hits them.

The hospital.

"Hamaon!"

Light flooded the whole gym, piercing through the windows and where the remodellers failed to patch up the holes in the walls. It flushed out their vision but the sound of Shadow Chie shrieking as she fell remained crystal clear. A thump as the three students suddenly lost their strength to support her.


	8. Weapons and a Persona

Naoto waited for the exhaustion to settle in - for some kind of a pain to trail their joints but only felt the injuries sustained from the battle. They stood unsettled yet unsurprised at once. Pixie easily healed theirs and Yosuke's injuries before floating over Chie.

The female police recruit had stirred from her rest even as the demon sprayed light over her body, checking for hidden injuries. It didn't seem that she had gotten injured in the time without Yosuke and Naoto there,

"Ugh... what the heck?" Chie took in the havoc around her as Naoto helped her up. "What- oh, she's still here?"

The shadow tried to stand up - to fight her other half but took one step on a stray long strand. It slipped and fell to the ground. Black smoke swallowed Shadow Chie whole - reducing her to looking exactly like Chie.

It didn't speak or tried getting up again.

"Nothing to say anymore?"

The shadow glared up balefully, golden eyes glinting with disgust.

"Chie..." Teddie trailed off as he tried to hide behind a disgruntled Yosuke.

"I understand now. Why Yosuke couldn't accept it right off the bat... how I couldn't. You're... you're me. Or all the things I tried to run from. Tried to deny. But it didn't make you disappear, just waiting for me to look back.

"Well... I'm not running now."

The shadow smiled then turned into a Persona much like Shadow Chie's enraged form sans student slaves and long black hair. Then that new Persona twisted into a familiar tarot card. Two horses pulled a chariot over the blank black background.

Chie grabbed it and turned around to face the two. "Now let's go fight Yukiko's shadow!" she proclaimed, running off again. This time she fell on her knees before even reaching the threshold. "And that's the energy crash. Sheesh...

"You'll think that coffee would last longer than that!"

-

Naoto helped Chie to the alleyway where they had exited previously before only to pause. Something blue started glowing out of the corner of their eye. They turned and saw a velveteen cerulean door.

"You see it as well?" Yosuke asked, surprised. "I thought it was just a hallucination."

Chie didn't offer her opinion, half-unconscious but also collapsed over Teddie. The mascot character was trapped on the ground. "Someone help me!" he yelped.

The door had a golden large pattern painted across the... material? A large simplified star in the center with butterfly wings coming out of the top and bottom.

Intricate lines formed the border of the door.

"It'll still be here when we come back," Naoto tried to reason. "Chie needs to take a nap. We need to prepare for saving Yukiko and fighting her shadow."

"What if it disappears?"

"Don't tempt me. I'm three seconds from barging through that door and it will not end well."

-

When the trio returned to Naoto's apartment, Chie passed out on their couch while they examined the empty box further. Naoto couldn't figure out who would send the weapons despite prodding into every corner.

They did find a letter taped to the front flaps.

> _Dear, Naoto,_
> 
> _A little bird told me that you were going on a big journey. I'm so proud of you! I remember when I went on such a journey when I was younger..._
> 
> _About the weapons, they're for you and your assistant!_
> 
> _He's adorable, make sure to keep an eye on him._
> 
> _Your favorite cousin,_
> 
> _Vivacity_

Naoto stopped there, placing the letter on the table. "It's unsettling except the writer- _Vivacity_ claims to be related to me. They then go on to use the term 'favorite' and no term of address to my name, indicating a great number of familiarity... hmm."

Nobody had ever claimed to know Naoto - not as deeply as Vivacity if that was even their name which Naoto doubted was the case - not even their family. They- they were less of a clan and more a group of detectives that happened to be related through blood.

As much as Yosuke claimed otherwise, Naoto really isn’t bothered by this fact.

Naoto really isn’t.

"Anyways, I noticed something in the fight against Chie's shadow. It was stronger than yours- I mean no insult but the obsession with exercise did have some merit although it mainly hindered."

"Nah, it's fine." Yosuke leaned over the couch. "She always kicked my ass in high school so no surprise there."

"Even so, it's likely that Yukiko's shadow will be stronger if my other theory is correct... that the- Mochizuki shadows? That sounds like a good name for the shadows from people.

"The Mochizuki shadows are growing stronger with each defeat. Some gear would be helpful- perhaps a faster gun as well."

Naoto wondered where to get armor.

Weapons would be best found in a... police station? Hunting store? A blacksmith with a talent for very sharp things?

-

Naoto drove their motorcycle through downtown, Yosuke sitting at a comfortable distance behind them.

"I do not feel safe sitting like this at all," he remarked only for the driver to ignore him. Yosuke sighed and brought up the directions on the screen again. "It should be the next right then down a few blocks."

The directions Yumi had sent led the two down a lane of small artisan shops like Nakamura's Nightwear (very lacy underwear were proudly displayed on the showcase and even more so within the building) and Tatsumi's Textiles, Toys, and Trends.

At last, they've arrived at a store without a display. Rather the large window beside the double doors had been sealed off.

"This place feels like the right one," Naoto noted. They climbed off, allowing it to lean against a metal lamp pole outside. "But the atmosphere of the building is.. uneasy.

"I suppose all such shops must feel the same." Then the investigator entered the store.

Yosuke glanced at the clothes shop that they passed - just in time to see a tall blond man walk outside. He entered the store so the owner of Tatsumi's Textiles didn't notice the brunet.

-

Glass displays lined the walls, rows of firearms to metal-edged shoes were aligned neatly within. Naoto saw that clothing racks were being used to hang the various pieces of armor.

They also noticed the aforementioned Master Daidara.

Daidara didn't look as old as they expected, Thin reddish hair and the large X shaped scar set an imposing figure. He chewed on a cigarette, unable to smoke without... violating workspace regulations? Naoto sincerely doubted that he regarded the law in any pleasant way.

"Oh joy... new customers. Whadda want? Pick something, bring it up to the counter, and I'll ring you up.

"Prices are under the weapons. On the tags of the gear. Don't like it? Don't buy it. Simple as that. Now don't talk to me."

He then kicked back on his chair and started to snore.

Yosuke headed for the blades - examining each one before stopping before a cabinet of kunai knives. He liked the promise of poisoning his enemies with a single slice but his clumsiness would inevitably mean that Yosuke might poison himself along the way.

However... the displays were locked tight.

Understandable. It would be a security concern and a slight against Naoto if the weapon shop's owner didn't have the common sense to prohibit thieves from getting their hands on firearms.

Daidara woke again to the sound of glass being shaken back and forth in vain. He walked over to Yosuke and pried him from the display cases with an annoyed grunt.

"Stop shaking the damn thing. The weapons are locked for security purposes. If you want those knives so much then just tell me the model name. I'll grab it from the storeroom out back."

"Model?" Yosuke turned around to see that a combination of numbers and letters were also on the description. "Oh! It's... J1-83G-KN1."

Naoto grabbed three kevlar vests from the racks and brought them up to the counter. They placed them down then waited for the owner to return with the knives, packed in a neat box with a white ribbon around it.

"Now don't go wielding this around in public. The police won't appreciate it nor will you," Daidara told Yosuke then turned to Naoto. "Eh? Police ain't handing out enough bulletproof vests for your liking? Well... I can't blame yah. Crime's been getting worse with all the force focused on the disappearances.

"They're 6,800 yen apiece. Cheaper than the ones you can get anywhere else. Stronger too. You won't get a better deal than that."

The investigator brought out their wallet and paid the full amount.

They didn't buy another gun. It felt too wasteful at this point. Perhaps after Yukiko's shadow was defeated... then Naoto could get a feel for how dangerous the shadows would become.

Yosuke and Naoto went to buy some groceries at the corner store. And by groceries, Naoto meant a loaf of bread, a carton of watermelon juice, and fifteen packs of microwave meals. Then they purchased instant udon upon Yosuke's insistence.

-

“Where are we?”

Naoto opened their eyes - saw a familiar shade of blue before them - and shut their eyes again, stunned by seeing Chie in the Velvet Room. It, however, made them unprepared when Yosuke spoke up.

Footsteps startled them into opening their eyes, Naoto turned their head to see the Velvet Room twins in front of them.

“Welcome, dear guests, to the Velvet Room!” Agatha cheered, directing her smile towards a startled blushing Yosuke. “Ohohoho~ We’ve got quite some interesting guests this time!”

Her eyes didn’t portray kindness or joyfulness.

“Indeed, sister,” Victor joined in, his voice more reserved and cold. “But you’ve forgotten something…?”

“Forgotten… oh, right!”

Agatha turned into a twist, posing at the end before straightening up into a more normal position. “Guests! This is the Velvet Room, a place between mind and matter, dream and reality! I am Agatha and that’s Victor. During your future journey, we shall assist you in any problem needing solving. But mainly Persona summoning and fusing!”

At the end of the introduction, Agatha posed elaborately like a superhero about to save the day. This didn’t apply to her.

“Yes, Persona summoning.” Victor took one of the bottles off the shelves, pouring some into the shaker he carried around with him. He then added some water and another liquid before shaking the entire concoction.

The mixture clearly wasn’t pleased to be mixed so harshly, moving around at an alarming pace but even so Victor kept his cool.

He poured it out into a glass that Naoto hadn’t noticed before. “Drink up.”

Yosuke, Naoto, and Chie stared at the beverage stunned. None of them dared to drink the eerie glowing beverage. Something about it just felt... weird. And not edible at all.

Naoto wondered why the drink had even been made in the first place.

At last, Chie picked up the glass and while glaring at the other two, downed the whole drink in one go. She paused in astonishment even as she spoke. “What- what the heck is going on? There’s a weird voice in my head!”

“That… is Ghoul.”

“It’s weird. Can I get rid of it?”

Victor paused. “Perhaps later but not yet. Return to the blue door after you have found…” He picked up a few other bottles from underneath the counter. All of them were empty. “A few bottles like these.

"It should be no problem for you to find them. In the meantime, farewell."


End file.
